Happy Valentine's Day, Otouto
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: I love the movie 'PS I love You' so since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to write a one-shot of the fight scene from the movie. Itachi said the wrong thing at dinner and now Sasuke is upset. How is that going to work out? ItaSasu, Rated T for shounen ai


**A/N: Hello, everyone! FINALLY a one-shot that's actually a ONE-SHOT! Gosh! I thought it was never possible since my only one one-shot story was 'Run Itachi Run'. All the others are three-shots!**

**But anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and this is my gift for you! Now this is all shounen ai. Sorry, no lemon. I think I'll just play this one sweet. That's why it's rated T instead of M. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I really like that movie, 'PS I love you' and I love that fight scene in the beginning. That's where my inspiration for this story came from. Now then…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY of the Naruto characters, or the story itself, or this scene. They belong to their rightful creators, as unhappy as I am with Kishimoto right now. Thank you for those who've read my other stories and reviewed for them. I only hope that you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the others. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the Taxi arrives at its ordered destination, Uchiha Sasuke gets out the yellow car and stomps his way to the apartment building in front of him. From the looks of it, he's angry. Everybody and anybody instantly backed away as they can basically sense the enraged aura around him. It was like it was sending the message, 'Talk to me and you're dead'. Coming out of the same car is his brother, Uchiha Itachi and the first thing he did before following his otouto is give the money to the taxi driver.

"Thank you for your services," he says politely.

Nervously, the taxi driver asks, "Hey, is that guy going to be okay? He's not going to kill anybody is he?"

Itachi gives him a reassuring smile, not a hint of nervousness being revealed on his drop-dead gorgeous face. "He just needs to cool off. I may not know what's wrong but I know that the first person he's going to kill is me."

How can he say that with a straight face and a smile on, is what the taxi driver wanted to ask. But after saying 'goodnight', 'drive safe', and/or '_be_ safe', the taxi driver drove off and Itachi entered the apartment building like a bat out of hell to catch up with his little brother. Since there is one way to go up, and that's the stairs, he goes up and sees that his little brother is already on his way up the third floor. Their complex apartment is on the seventh floor so Itachi had to skip two steps at a time to catch up. By the time Sasuke just passed the fourth floor, Itachi's behind him.

"Mind explaining to me what the foul attitude is for, otouto?" he asks, a little out of breathe. Not a single word escaped Sasuke's lips as he continues his way up the stairs.

Great. The silent treatment.

"Obviously, you're angry but should I know if it's about something that happened or something I did?"

Still no answer.

"Or was it something you did and your angry that it didn't go your way?"

That time, Sasuke stops and turns around to glare at him. He stops so abruptly, Itachi nearly crashed into him and he was looking up at those pissed off, accusing eyes. Apparently no.

"It was something I did?" he asks. His answer became Sasuke turning around and continuing his way up. Well that's a yes.

Itachi lets out a small huff before following his little brother up again. This is going to be one of _those_ nights.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I am so very, very sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Just at least tell me what it was that I did." No response. "Sasuke!" Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's should with only a few ways away from their apartment door. He stops and Itachi was able to get in front of him, Sasuke's onyx eyes still angry. "You can't leave me in the dark."

Sasuke still doesn't answer as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and starts tapping his foot. Itachi got the message. "You're gonna wait until we're inside the apartment to tell me what I did, aren't you?" His little brother first raises his eyes brows, his lips curled up, and he slowly nods his head. Then he pats Itachi's head as he gets around him and finishes his journey to the door while taking out his keys. The older Uchiha lets out a bigger but silent huff this time, now dreading to what's going to happen next.

'_Just don't make me sleep on that short excuse for a couch, Sasuke.'_

Hearing the door opening and Sasuke already inside, he finishes the fleet of stairs and goes in. As soon as the door closes with a _click_, the argument began.

"I can't believe you said that!" Sasuke tells him, literally ripping the shoes off his feet before stepping on the tatami mat floor. Being the neat freak that he is, Itachi quickly unties the shoe laces on his shoes before picking up both his and Sasuke's shoes and putting them together with the neat rows of shoes at the corner.

"What did I say?" he asks, putting them down.

Sasuke takes the shoulder bag off over his head and throws it on the two-cushion couch while yelling, "You know for a 'genius' of the family, you're pretty freakin stupid! You know what you said!" As he walks from the living room section to the bedroom section, Itachi rushes to the couch, evidently shorter than his own body, to pick up the bag and the contents it spilled. Apparently, Sasuke made its insides explode on the cushions when he threw it down without a care in the world. Sasuke is the slob of the two and without Itachi, the apartment would look like the Tasmanian Devil came in and left.

"Well I didn't mean it," Itachi tries to tell him.

"Of course you mean it! You mean everything you say!"

"As hard as it'll be for you to believe, there are times that I just say something to say it. I don't mean _everything_ I say."

Sasuke peeks out of the bedroom when he says this next part; his tight, black, buttoned, sleeveless shirt with navy blue trimmings already having its top three buttons unbuttoned. "You're right, that is hard for me to believe!" Then he turns around and back into the room. "You're not the type of person who just says something that's going to be a waste of air, aniki! That was that only time you talked tonight and you said THAT!"

Finishing his cleaning and carrying the bag to the bedroom where it belongs, Itachi asks tiredly, "I talked a few times but what did I say that's making you this angry?"

Sasuke turns away from his already buttoned shirt and yells, "You told everyone that I didn't want to get married. The whole feakin party! You might as well say that I'm asexual."

Itachi goes to the closet and hangs the bag up on the hangers hanging on the door as he asks, "When was the last time any of them saw you in a relationship with another woman, or another MAN to be exact? They are people who came from Konoha to visit _us_ after five years!"

"And you had to tell them that I didn't want to get married? I'm freakin twenty-three years old, aniki!" He turns to the other closet on the opposite side of the closet Itachi's at and opens it to take an empty hanger and pulls his shirt off, revealing his beautiful, ivory bare torso. Technically, twenty-three really isn't that old to get married.

Itachi takes an empty hanger out of his closet before defending, "You never talked about wanting to get married. How was I supposed to know?"

"So you just assumed that I didn't want to get married? Nice move, Itachi. Real smooth." He puts the black shirt on the hanger and hangs it up before getting the clipper hanger for his tight skinny pants.

Itachi has his coat off his shoulders and it's already half way on the hanger. He lets out a sigh and tries to be his normal calm self when he asks, "What's the real reason why you're upset?" Sasuke always rubs him the wrong way at times.

As he takes his pants off, revealing his black boxers and his lovely, skinny legs, he answers, "I'm just pissed off that you would think that! Just goes to show that you don't know me as well as you think you know me!"

"Well you are harder to read than everyone else."

Sasuke turns around and throws the only thing in his hand that's hard enough to give his older brother some damage, the clipper hanger. Itachi was able to duck just in time and it hit the wall with enough force to break the hanger and cause some paint to be scratched off the wall. He got up and stares at the scratch with a sweat drop visible on his head.

"You told our friends that I didn't want to get married!" his little brother screams.

As he throws his pants inside the closet, not bothering to find another hanger, and walks over to the drawers besides him, Itachi tries to explain, "We've been living together since you came here to attend Akatsuki University and not once have you looked into a wedding magazine or even uttered the word 'marriage'!"

"It's because we've been living together for five years that I'm as angry all hell that you haven't noticed!" Sasuke takes out a white tank top and puts it on. Itachi, finally able to put his coat away starts to pull his shirt out of his pants since it was tucked in and starts unbuttoning it.

"If this is supposed to be a proposal, I must admit that it's not the kind of proposal I had in mind."

"And how did you plan it, huh?" Sasuke approaches him, only allowing Itachi to unbutton his top three buttons of his shirt. "Were you going to wait a few more years and then just pop the question after a romantic dinner by the sea? That is so cliché! Even for you!" He turns around and walks to the bathroom at the corner of the bedroom so that he could at least brush his hair and brush his teeth.

Itachi follows him and reminds, "You told me that we should wait till after you graduate from college to tell everyone that we have been a couple for many years to see if they will either accept it or no. If they didn't accept it, we would run away to some country where they couldn't find us and start a new life with children we adopted after we settled in."

"And marriage didn't happen to cross your mind between settling in and adopting kids?" Sasuke asks while brushing his hair, causing the bristles to scratch his sculpt and the knots to be roughly pulled out of his hair. The pain didn't seem to bother him. He was too angry to care.

"Before you pull your hair out, love, put the brush down." Itachi's hand grabs Sasuke's, the one holding the brush, and he lowers it. Sasuke allows him as he hears Itachi's honey sweet voice whisper in his ear, "Let's be calm and act like adults here." He kisses the top of his head and breathes out while taking in the sweet, irresistible scent of his hair, "You are twenty-three years old, Sasuke. You're not a kid anymore so stop acting like one."

The young Uchiha lets out a deep exhale and calms down his tensed muscles, showing that he's calm enough to listen. "Do you want to get married? Because I can call Hidan right now if you want."

"What makes you think I want to get married from his weird ass religion?" Sasuke asks, getting antsy again.

"Answer the question, otouto."

Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to calm down again. "Well do you?"

"I believe I asked you first."

He can't keep calm. "Well it's pretty damn obvious what my answer is but what about you? Do you want to get married?" He leaves the brush on the sink and gets away from his brother to get to the third closet of the room and slides it open. "Does the great genius, free spirited Uchiha Itachi want to be tied down by his own brother in holy matrimony till death do they part?"

As he takes out the king size futon out of the closet and lays it on the ground, Itachi takes a moment to collect himself. It looks like Sasuke isn't the only one who's starting to get a little angry. He turns around to see Sasuke flattening out the futon bed and he says, "I want to hear the words from your mouth, otouto." What he gets in return is a pillow being thrown at him and he doesn't even bother to dodge it. It hits him right in the face before collapsing to the ground. Sasuke looks at him, obviously still angry.

"You can just tell me that you're unhappy with your life instead of avoiding the question, aniki."

Itachi looks a bit surprised as realization hits him. "I wasn't avoiding the question. But are you telling me that you're the one who's unhappy?"

"Well what if this is it, aniki?" Sasuke goes back to straightening the bed. "We're two brothers who just happen to be sleeping together for the past five years. One is a college student who's trying to learn to be a police officer and the other is a business man who just happens to go to CHINA every few weeks!"

"That's why you're so angry? Because I get called out to a foreign country for long periods of time? You told me that you understood."

"I understand now that the reason why you can't say no is because you want to get away from your horny, incestuous little brother."

Sasuke feels a hand on his shoulder and he feels it turning him around so that he could come face to face with Itachi who looks furious. "That's not it and you know it!"

He couldn't say anything. He just sits there with his older brother kneeling before him, his hands on his shoulders and Sasuke's eyes a bit wide from the feelings he sees on Itachi's face. Since when has he ever seen his older brother show this much serious emotions or show this much anger?

"Sasuke, what I want is what I have in my hands right now. Nothing else makes me happier, except the happiness of that person. I am tired of trying to figure out what you want and what makes you happy. Do you want me to stop going off to countries? I can do that. You want to get married, you don't want to get married. What? I am willing to do anything to make you happy but you better tell me right now if I can't."

Because Sasuke is still excited from the earlier arguments, he does turn into goo from Itachi's words. Instead, he got snappy and he found something else to gives him a reason to be snappy. "Or what? You're gonna leave?"

Now Itachi is surprised, but still angry. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to leave if you want to leave. Do use me as an excuse."

Itachi's hands release Sasuke's shoulders and he tells him, "I'll leave if you want me to leave."

"Then leave if you want to leave!" Sasuke screams. "Just go out the door and say goodbye!" Now this is getting ridiculous.

"Don't push me, Sasuke. I'm warning you."

"Just get the fuck out of here already since you want to leave so badly!"

Seriously getting enough of this crap, Itachi gets up and mumbles something in a foreign language that Sasuke has yet to understand as he starts walking out the bedroom and to the front door. Sasuke gets up and yells after exiting the bedroom, "Stop acting bilingual, aniki!"

Then Itachi speaks again in a different language, one that at least Sasuke understands, especially when Itachi keeps going to that country. _"Oh kiss my ass, little brother!"_

"Kiss mine!" Sasuke turns around and points to a spot on his little, tight butt. "IN JAPANESE!"

_Slam_

And Itachi was out the door.

Sasuke turns around back to the bedroom and he slams the door too once he was in.

_Slam_

Silence. That was all there is to it between the two doors. The minutes didn't even pass by on the cable box of their TV. Only the colons blinked a few times before the bedroom door opened. Sasuke steps out of the room and looks at the front door, expecting it to open and his older brother to come in with a smile on his face that he only gives him and asking if he can come back. But as he stands a few feet away from the bedroom door, nothing happens. There became silence again and this time, minutes pass before anything happen.

"Nii-san…?"

No answer. The expression on Sasuke's face softens and saddens to the point where it almost looks like he might cry.

* * *

'_Sasuke's probably asleep,'_ Itachi thinks as he silently opens the door. He turns around and gently closes it. _'So quietly…'_

After closing the door, he notices that a small light is still on in the apartment. He looks over his shoulder to see that the lamp on the counter besides the small couch is on and sleeping on that couch is Sasuke, still in only his white tank top shirt and his black boxers. Unlike Itachi who is at least four or five inches taller than his little brother, Sasuke can fit on that small couch no problem. So long as he curls up into a ball like a little cat that just makes him utterly adorable. All around him, there are sheets of paper on the ground all crumbled up into balls along with a note book on the floor right under his hanging hand and a pen on top of it. Some of the crumbled balls of paper are against the wall and the trash can is overflowing with them. As mentioned before, Itachi is the neat freak and Sasuke is the slob. But it's qualities like that which makes Itachi think of him as cute.

The balls of paper grasp his attention besides the sleeping beautiful creature on the couch. He goes over to pick one up and he unravels it to see scratched out speeches of apology. Seeing these words made Itachi imagine Sasuke trying to figure out how to say he's sorry and when he couldn't get the words right would throw them across the room in complete annoyance before starting a new one. He could even see some ink splatters on the page. Surprisingly, he didn't see any ink spots on the ground. Which is good for him because ink is hard to get off.

Itachi looks back at the sleeping boy before him and smiles. "Foolish little brother…"

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, it was too the smell of food cooking. He wiggles his nose at the mouthwatering before giving in and opening his eyes. _'What's that smell?'_ he wonders, lifting himself up from the futon. He sits there, staring at the wall with droopy eyes and a hazy mind. _'Judging by the smell, I would say crispy bacon, white rice, toast and butter, and eggs…or is it an omelet?'_ He begins to yawn. _'Must have slept in if aniki is cooking.'_ Then it hit him. He stops half way into his yawn and shock finally clear his senses.

'_Hold on!'_

He first looks down at his lap and he's laying down on the futon with the comforter over him, keeping him warm throughout the night. _'How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember was resting my eyes on the couch for only a minute and now I'm in bed and breakfast is cooking…'_ Another thought hits him. He's a little slow this morning. _'Breakfast…cooking?'_

Quickly, Sasuke throws the comforter off of him and stumbles on his way to the bedroom door. The second he got a hold on the door knob, he yanks it open and steps out. Only to stand there frozen at the sight of his older brother in the kitchen area of their apartment cooking. Itachi had just slid a red and green omelet onto a plate from the pan before he looks over his shoulder at the sound of the door being wrenched open. He sees Sasuke standing there, a few feet away from the bedroom in shock with wide, disbelieving eyes and parted lips. Itachi, on the other hand, smiles at the sight of his little brother.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

It's him. It really is him.

"G.." Sasuke tries to respond but his body is shaking and it feels like his emotions are going to explode out of him, hence the shaking. Seeing this, Itachi puts the pan and the spatula down and turns the stove off. Sasuke tries to keep it under control and not attack his brother in the next three seconds as he pushes himself to say as calmly as possible, "G..Go…Good morning…aniki." Seeing Sasuke like this slightly amused Itachi.

"It's okay for me to be here, right?" he asks. "I'm not intruding, am I?"

Slowly, Sasuke shakes his head. "No." Then he couldn't stand being away from him. He rushes over to his brother and Itachi leaves the kitchen to meet his brother half way. As soon as he was in reach, Sasuke jumps on Itachi and his older brother catches him. Sasuke's legs are then wrapped around Itachi's waist and his arms around his neck while Itachi's arms enfold his back. Soon his lips press against Sasuke's shoulder before moving their way up his neck then to the side of his face. With every kiss, Sasuke would either let out a small gasp or a small meow from the pleasure of feeling his older brother's lips against his skin. Then he starts to kiss everywhere on the boy's face, until he finally kisses those soft, warm lips he loves so much. Sasuke let out a satisfied and joyful moan when he felt those lips against his.

But he does try to speak when as he kisses the man holding him. "I'm…so sorry, aniki… I didn't mean to be…such a bitch last night."

They must have been walking over to the dining table in front of the kitchen section because Sasuke soon felt himself being placed on top of the hard wood, smooth surface of the table and Itachi's arms release him. He unravels his arms as well but his hands want to reach for his brother's face to keep him close. Too bad Itachi already has a hand on the boy's face to do just that. His other hand he uses as support to remain leaning so close to him.

He caresses the cheek with tender care as he tells his little brother, "You don't need to be sorry. I must apologize for saying the wrong thing to our friends. We've been keeping our relationship a secret for so long, I get so nervous they might find out if I make the tiniest slip up."

Sasuke no longer cared if Itachi is already touching his face. He wants to touch his. His hands up his older brother's face and tells him, "You're always so over protective." He closes his eyes to just relax and enjoy the sweet moment of being so close for just a moment before he spoke again. Gosh, why did he have to blow up like that last night? "We both just need to calm down. I need to control my temper and you need to relax. They're our friends for crying out loud."

"Even with them it's hard to just relax. I feel like I always have to be on my guard. Only with you can I relax. I believe, that's why I end up saying the wrong things without even considering how you'll react."

"You're not as heartless as you try to make people believe, aniki. You're just afraid of being close to someone and then losing them. Does the thought of them rejecting us after we tell them terrify you?"

Itachi took a small pause before answering. As Sasuke stares deep into his onyx eyes, eyes so similar to his own, he sees a large amount of emotions just begging to be released. But thanks to their pride, passed down from their family, he can't. Not even to his little brother, otherwise it'll make him look weak and pathetic.

But then Sasuke adds, "I'm scared too, if that makes things easier. We know how they act but we don't know how they feel about incest. You have the weirder friends. Aren't you afraid how they'll react?"

Itachi has the weirder friends? Then does that mean Sasuke has the normal kind? The older Uchiha had to chuckle at that though.

However, he nods and answers, "A bit. But I'm more afraid of losing you then I am of them. You are my life, my reason to breathe. You've always have been. How can I go on if you're not by my side?"

"You can go on a major hooker phase," he suggests, and now Itachi had to laugh when he heard that one. His little brother truly is amusing.

"I don't keep you for the sex, otouto. I need your smile, your laugh, your touch, your everything; because you are my everything. Do you think someone can live without it? Can you live without me?"

That question made Sasuke's cheek brighten up red. He looks to the side in his embarrassment now that he's put on the spot and he becomes silent. Itachi is a patient man. He'll wait for his little brother to answer. He may have been careless with the marriage argument last night but he knows the answer Sasuke is going to say. He just wants to hear it coming from the boy's own lips.

"N..No…I don't think so…"

And that's all he needs to hear.

"I'm truly and deeply in love with you, Sasuke. Don't ever forget that." And he kisses him, melting away the worries, the doubts, and the boy's very will.

After the soft kiss, there became more. They kiss each other repeatedly, Sasuke keeping his brother close and Itachi hungry for his little brother's taste. It eventually lead to the younger Uchiha laying on the table and making sure his brother is over him, still kissing him. Itachi sucks on Sasuke's upper lip as the boy sucks on his bottom. Sasuke can tell that at the moment, Itachi is being gentle. He's just kissing him and pressing him closer as the boy is wiggling under him, becoming more and more needy with every kiss. Why is his brother only playing with him when it's obvious that right now, he wants so much more?

After all, the best part of getting into an argument is the make-up sex afterwards.

"Sasuke, wait," Itachi suddenly gasps when one of the boy's naughty hands went lower and put a firm grasp of what he really wants. Just looking in to his onyx eyes, Itachi can tell that right now his little brother is really horny. It's so amusing how simple kissing can easily turn the younger Uchiha on.

"Nii-san," the boy whimpers and moans. "Make love to me, please. I need you." Trying to provoke him into giving him, he starts squeezing and stroking and his lips begin to play on Itachi's neck.

God, it feels so good. Itachi winces in pleasure to prove his point and now he feels like his self-control is withering away. But he can't give in. Not yet.

Quickly and firmly, he grasps Sasuke's wrist and pulls it away. He also grasps the other one to let him go and make sure that the boy stays down while he gets up. Sasuke's confused expression looks so adorable and Itachi would admire it, if he wasn't trying to calm down himself. Maybe he let things get a little too far.

"Not yet," he said before backing up a good distance for both of their sakes. "You need your breakfast. You have class."

Sasuke gets up from the table and he has a very disapproving pout on his face. So cute. "I can skip. One day isn't going to kill me."

Nice try. "You still need a good breakfast for a good start on a new day. Now sit on the chair and eat it, alright?"

It's obvious that now Sasuke is not a happy camper. Even though he's his lover, Itachi is still his older brother and so long as he lives in this apartment, his guardian. That's one of the bad points about being in love with your elder brother. But he obeys, unwillingly and joylessly.

By the time Itachi got to the kitchen to pick up the spinach and tomato omelet, he was able to breathe easier. His little brother, most of the time a sweet and adorable angel but on the inside, an irresistible and dangerous little demon. He will be the end of him one day but Itachi loves him anyway. How twisted.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

By the time Itachi presented the omelet with the bacon, the rice, and the toast, his cell phone started to ring. Sasuke knew that ringtone. It means work is calling.

"Excuse me," and he goes off to it. Sasuke kept his eyes on him, watching him go to their room and then hearing the faint, "Hello?" It's probably the company calling to send him off to China again or some other kind of country far away till god knows when. He said he understood but it doesn't mean he likes it. In his newly formed depression, Sasuke goes to his food and starts eating.

"Uh? In an hour?" Itachi asks, repeating what he just heard.

His boss answers, "Yes, immediately! We are in a tight pinch and you're the only one who can work something out! Shisui is an idiot! It was wrong of us to send him off alone. Please, Itachi! We need you!"

For the moment he doesn't say anything. How do they expect him to leave so suddenly, especially this short notice? Itachi looks back at his younger brother from his spot near the door and he sees the lonely boy eating. Especially how can he leave when his little brother looks like that after their argument?

Then the boy's stance changes after he takes a bite of his food. Itachi continues to watch as the boy lowers his fork and reaches into his mouth to what was in his food that was so hard.

'_What in the hell-'_ But his thoughts are immediately stopped when he saw what exactly he's holding between his fingers. His eyes widen to the point where they would nearly roll out of his socket and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. Seeing that reaction, Itachi grins in his satisfaction.

"Itachi?" his boss calls, hearing his employee not answering him.

He got his answer when the older Uchiha speaks loudly enough for not only his boss to hear, but his little brother as well. "Sorry but I can't travel this time. I got wedding plans to take care of." And with that, he closes his phone shut. He also turns it off and tosses it back into the room – on the futon of course so he doesn't have to buy a new phone to replace his old one.

Sasuke heard him but because he's still so stunned by what he's seeing right in front of him, he didn't make a move or say anything. He's more focused on at least trying to breathe through his mouth. He was still frozen when Itachi came over and hugged him from behind.

"If it's with you, I don't mind getting married."

What Sasuke is holding in his hand right now, covered in pieces of omelet is a wedding band. A simple white gold wedding band with no fancy designs or precious gems to decorate it in anyway. Usually for engagement rings, there would be something like that to show how much that person means to the one who is proposing, like huge diamonds or special gems, or even how many rocks they can put on a simple engagement ring. But you don't need to impress the one you love into marrying them. You can buy the biggest diamond in the world and your lover could easily reject you no matter how much money you spent. That's why when choosing a ring to your special someone, get something that not only shows how much you love that person but also represents what you two are as a whole. With the Uchiha brothers, their relationship is simple and pure, like the ring. A simple relationship with nothing but pure, true love for each other. Sure there will be conflicts in the future, like the one they had last night, but other than that there is no catch or reward for being together like money or sex. Only the opportunity of living a long happy, loving life together like two soul mates finally together through true love alone.

Sasuke was still speechless. His brother actually went out and got him a ring last night? And now he's proposing marriage? Itachi was a little cautious of his little brother's silence but looking at his still stunned face, it was a good stunned face. Nothing for him to worry about.

So he kisses the boy's temple and whispers into his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, otouto."

Only then did Sasuke wake up from his trance.

"It's February fourteenth?" he asks, shocked to hear those earlier words. Man, when it comes to relationship conflicts and dramas, Sasuke becomes completely oblivious to everything around him.

"So says the calendar," Itachi replies, that grin still on face. Now the boy is beginning to look for the calendar in the room to give him today's date.

He's really freaking out. It's adorable.

Itachi uses his hand to lightly grasp his brother's face and turns it towards him. The boy obeys and becomes face to face with eyes so much like his own. "Do I get an answer for the ring?"

In Sasuke's mind, things finally begin to clear up enough for him to think. No way is Itachi going to completely mess with him while he's fuzzy in the head. He first swallows the food that was still in his mouth before he spoke again.

"You didn't ask me properly." He even raises his hand to point to the ground; as if saying 'get down on one knee and do it right'.

'_So picky,'_ Itachi thinks, the grin still not leaving his face. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes to his brother's stubbornness but if he's going to get an answer from the boy, he better do as he's told.

The older Uchiha releases the younger one from his arms and takes back the ring from the boy's fingers. He first makes sure that the egg pieces are wiped off the silver band before he gets down on one knee in front of his brother. Sasuke sits there, facing him and feeling the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter around and make babies to create even more. He also feels joy and happiness ready to explode at the back of his mind. So what if he already saw the ring. Anyone would get excited and jittery when someone is about to propose to you. Just remain calm, boy. Remain calm…

Looking up at him, Itachi says, "Uchiha Sasuke, my beloved little brother and the most adorable creature on the face of the earth, will you marry me till death do us part?"

Remain calm…remain calm…but damnit! It's hard!

Trying to hold it all in just a little longer, Sasuke replies, "Well, this proposal isn't exactly a romantic dinner by the sea, but the ring was found in my food." Itachi raises a brow at him for that. Is he going to answer or not?

Finally, Sasuke couldn't hold it in. "Even if death do us part, I will only love you. Yes, I'll marry you." Then like a happy child, he jumps on his older brother and knocks him down to the ground.

Itachi landed with an 'umph' but he didn't mind. He was too happy to complain. Of course he knew the boy would say 'yes', but he's not made of stone and hearing that answer would make any man feel like the happiest man alive.

After a quick squeeze, Sasuke separates long enough for Itachi to slide the ring onto his ring finger. It fits perfectly and it looks even more stunning on his finger. For his award, Sasuke brutally and ecstatically kisses his brother's lips. His arms slide under Itachi's neck to hold him and the older Uchiha moves his hands to Sasuke's waist and his soft raven locks. The younger brother is trying to express every ounce of bliss and delight he could into this kiss and Itachi is taking it all and loving every second of it.

"Aniki," Sasuke breathes, breaking the kiss for only just the moment. "Can you please not let me leave this floor for the rest of the day?"

Good grief, but if he's going to be this persistent than better give him what he wants or he's going to be touchy all day.

After Itachi chuckles from the boy's pleading, he moves so he could be on top and Sasuke on the bottom. He didn't mind it. His arms are still around Itachi's neck and he's panting with his heart pounding with desire and need.

"Just this once." And Itachi kisses those swollen lips with a passionate kiss and Sasuke happily accepts it.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

**

* * *

**

Happy Valentine's Day, people! Tell me how this went? Bad? Good? Let me know, okay? I'll see ya guys later in my other stories. Bye-bye!


End file.
